Holding Hands and Neverlands
by greyskys
Summary: SEQUEL TO BIRDS, BATS, AND WEREWOLF PACKS! Max, Fang, and the gang are back in Forks attempting to start a family. The key word here being "attempt". When the US government takes an intrest in the Flock, what problems will arise? MaximumTwilight crossove
1. Flaps!

**Contrary to popular belief, I did not, in fact, die.**

**I'm here and posting the FIRST chapter to the sequel to **_**Birds, Bats, and Werewolf Packs**_**.**

**I hope you like it—I tried as hard as a sleep-deprived teenager could while eating a bowl of Cheerios.**

**Anyways…**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter One_

**::Dalia's POV::**

"Daly! Gavin's being mean again!" Coralie called as she ran into my room. Coralie was my little sister with Mom's blonde hair and brown eyes. Her black wings were spread out behind her and smushed against me as she jumped into my lap.

Gavin came careening around the corner and almost ran into my bed. I pulled him up next to me.

"What do you say?" I asked quietly, my eyes boring into Gavin's head. He quivered under my gaze.

"Sorry Cora…" he said as meaningfully as a five-year-old could. I smiled and plopped a kiss on both of their heads. Coralie jumped off of my lap and tackled Gavin.

"Wonder Woman wins again!" she crowed as I left for the kitchen.

Uncle Iggy was making pancakes with Aunt Nudge at his side. I watched as he planted a quick one on her before going back to the simmering flapjacks. Nudge and Ig had gotten married a few years back just after Mom and Dad had gone on their honeymoon. Aunt Nudge became pregnant and gave birth to Gavin. Mom and Dad decided to settle down, start a family, and had Coralie.

And here we are now.

My parents' door cracked open and Mom stumbled out, muttering to herself.

"Fang…Batman…sex…kitchen table…" Iggy raised an eyebrow.

"Fang had sex with Batman on the kitchen table?" he asked. I choked on my breakfast, shooting him a look. Dad chose this moment to poke his head out of his room, hair and clothes tousled.

"Do I want to know?" he yawned, eyes half opened.

"Nope," I replied, popping the 'p'.

Dad sighed and went to get dressed while Mom stumbled around until she could see properly. Her eyes looked down at the Alice induced silky nightie, shrieked, and followed Dad back into their room.

Right on cue, Gavin came bounding into the room with Coralie on his heels.

"Flaps! Flaps!" they chanted, snatching up the large piles of pancakes Nudge handed them. I smiled slightly as they dug in, flinging syrup everywhere.

"If you make a mess, you have to clean it up," Mom said, planting a kiss on Dad's cheek and grabbing a steaming plate of pancakes. Dad followed her, tousling Cora's hair.

"School paperwork just arrived. Its sitting in the living room," Dad announced around a mouth of flapjacks.

At that, the customary scramble for the schedules became reality.

I jumped up and hopped over Cora and Gavin, Angel and I were neck n' neck before Gazzy came into the picture. He tripped his sister and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Gazzy!" I squealed, laughing. His now long fingers snatched the paper from my reach, swinging around so I couldn't see them.

"Ah…hmmm…yes…ohh, Dall, you're gonna _love _this!" he crowed, waving the paper in the air. I finally grabbed it and held it to my face.

**Dalia Smithston**

**Year 9**

**Locker #: 1252**

**Locker combination: 03/05/21**

**Schedule:**

_English AP_

_Mathematics AP_

_History_

_Computer Graphics_

__ _**Lunch**_

___Physical Education_

_Biology_

_Choir_

I did a double take. _Choir!?_ Oh they were _funny_.

"Family meeting. NOW," I growled, my lips in a thin line. Coralie, Gavin, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Mom, and Dad filed in, plopping down on various seating materials. The Gasman set me down on my feet, giving me a once over. I gave him a tight smile before glaring at the rest of my family.

"Choir?" I asked, seething.

"We thought I would be good for you, branch out a little. I know you don't like more of the vocal activities—singing primarily." Mom looked at me pleadingly. "Just give it a chance?" I gave her a look that clearly said _we'll-talk-about-this-later_ but let the rest of them go.

Cora hopped to the floor and ran up to Gazzy. She tugged on his leg and he scooped her up upside down.

"Where'd she go?" he asked, acting dumb. Coralie giggled, shaking her head.

"Silly Gazzy! I'm right here!" she said, clambering out of his grip and onto his shoulder. Did I mention she was a flexible as a rubber band? Oops…

Gazzy laughed and charged out of the room, chasing Gavin. I sighed as everyone began their day, thinking about how wonderful Gazzy was with the kids—or just how wonderful he was anyways.

Then I hit myself.

Gavin suddenly appeared in front of me. "Will you go flying with us? Gazzy and Cora are waiting outside!"

I guess I should explain everything that's happened in the past six years.

You already got the whole part with Gavin and Coralie. Except Cora in super flexible and Gavin can teleport.

We live in a big house in the trees. We built it with the help of the Cullens and Mom's incredible credit card. It kinda reminded me of the Swiss Family Robinson tree house except for the small part on the ground that looked at least _slightly_ normal with a front door and all that.

But then again, when was our family exactly _normal?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**So there you go.**

**;)**

**--Grey**


	2. Doorbells

**Heyyy.**

**Okay, so I know this is short but I wanted to make it a little more than just **_**one**_** chapter so I would feel better about leaving you guys on a cliffy. **

**I think you'll like this one…**

**ONWARDIGANS!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter Two_

**::Dalia's POV::**

_Ring! Ringringring! Ringringringringringri—_

I groaned, my hand moving to slap my alarm clock before I realized that I hadn't set it the night before. It was the _doorbell_. Oh, what a wonderful way to start the day.

"Dalia? Could you get that?" Nudge groaned from her room. I could just imagine her head buried under her pile o' pillows.

I walked downstairs and into the foyer, Muttering about "stupid lazy people who complain about _everything_".

I opened the door, sooo not in the mood.

"No thank you. We're not interested in any bull crap you're trying to sell us, want to tell us, or want to advertise. If I haven't covered anything you were going to say, too bad."

"We would like to see Maximum Ride. It's a matter of top priority." My eyes opened a little more to reveal two men in black with those shnazzy ear communicator-ma-bobs and dark sunglasses.

"Well my top priority this morning was going to be watching the Physic marathon and guess what? Thanks to you, that ain't happenin' either." My face looked like that of a bored teenager who really wanted to go back to sleep.

The suit-guys didn't give up easily. "The US Government demands entry," one said, flashing a shiny badge. I turned back to the house, calling Mom.

"Mo-om! The US Government wants you!"

"Tell 'em I'm in the shower!" she yelled back. What a responsible mother.

I turned to the MIBs. "She's in the shower," I said plainly, trying to restrain myself from slamming the door in their face.

"We would like to see Maximum Ride. Now." My eyes followed Guy 1's movement and I watched as he cocked a gun and held it to my head.

Lovely.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**;)**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	3. Mibs

**Teehee!**

**To **etphonehome10**: Gazzy is eighteen. I'll list the rest of the ages in a sec.**

**To **WritersHeart101**: Dalia is fourteen. See above. And yes, I completely agree with your last statement. And Gavin is Nudge and Iggy's son.**

**To ****: Don't worry about too many questions! I'll list the ages after I reply to the reviews so just scroll down a bit. And yes, the Flock still live near the Cullens in Forks. They currently reside in the very lush-ish forests.**

**To **Silent Broken Heart**: I actually came up with the conversation while writing the first chapter. I thought it was funny and I'm happy you do too!**

**To **SarraTheDragonGoddess**: Yes, the creepy Mibs are, in fact, in league with the government. Just FYI. And no, Gazzy and Dalia aren't together. Yet. They're more brotherly-sisterly right now.**

**And now for ages and stuff!**

_**Max: **__24 years old; married to Fang_

_**Fang: **__24 years old; married to Max_

_**Iggy: **__24 years old; married to Nudge_

_**Nudge: **__22 years old; married to Iggy_

_**Gazzy: **__18 years old_

_**Angel: **__16 years old_

_**Dalia: **__14 years old; daughter of Max and Fang_

_**Gavin: **__5 years old; son of Nudge and Iggy_

_**Coralie: **__4 years old; daughter of Max and Fang _

**And now that that's done, we can get on with the story!**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Three_

**::Dalia's POV::**

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"They're armed, dangerous, and have the big black sunglasses. I think they mean business," I called into the house. Iggy came stumbling around the corner in boxers and a wife beater. Nudge was being dragged along behind him in just a small nightie. Gazzy poked his head around the corner and his eyes widened slightly.

"Don't tell me you stole a nuclear bomb again!" he scolded teasingly, glaring at the MIBs. I grinned at him, trying to ignore the black barrel staring at me.

"Naw. Iggy made me return it before I…er…modified it." Gazzy nodded sagely just as Mom walked down the stairs.

"What in the world is going on down her—Oh, I see we have company. What brings you kids to this neck of the woods?" Mom's voice turned from warm to freezing in a matter of seconds. It was an art I had not yet mastered.

The MIBs— you know what? From now on they are officially dubbed 'Mibs'— interest perked as Mom made her entrance.

"As you can see, ma'am, we are here to discuss matters of high importance. I feel it would be best if we discussed this privately," they started. Mom's eyes widened in mock surprise.

"Then why don't you all come in? Oh, and take your shoes off. We just got the carpet done!"

I giggled at the memory. Coralie was going through her 'blue period'. The household barely survived and we ended up having to pay at least five-hundred dollars in damage repair. Unfortunately, we couldn't force a four-year-old to pay for it and it came out of the elder sibling's pockets. I weaseled out of it by getting Gazzy to pay for it; all I had to tell him was who was going to win the Kentucky Derby.

Surprisingly enough, the Mibs didn't take off their shoes and earned a harsh glare from Mom. Dad stood next to her, looking intimidating. Nudge and Ig were behind them, keeping the kids occupied enough that they wouldn't bother the nice government people.

Mib 1 lowered the gun and I dropped behind them, making sure they didn't just go around sneaking stuff into their well funded pockets.

The Mibs made their way into the living room and gestured for Mom and Dad to sit. I just stood behinds the creepers and watched—it's what I'm best at.

"I presume you know why we're here," Mib 2 started, looking pointedly at Mom. Mom just flashed them a cool smile.

"Actually, I've forgotten. Why don't you enlighten us once more?"

The Mibs took a breath before continuing.

"The US Government systems have decided as a whole that you and you…family are considered a threat to the nation."

The room held its breath, knowing exactly what was coming and dreading it.

"You have been slated for termination."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A little on the short side but loads of fun to write! **

**I'm up late again for you guys (and because it's Friday) so yeah.**

**Hope you liked it. I really love the fact that I can use Max's sarcasm in Dalia (they **_**are**_** related, you know…)**

**;)**

**--Grey**


	4. Plans

**Alrighty…**

**To **goldenrose37**: This **_**is**_** Maximum Ride we're talking about here…**

**To **CSIRanvir**: You're correct. Refer to chapter 16 in BBWP for all of your Max-Fang issues. And yes, Nudge and Iggy had Gavin when they were 19. But so did Edward and Bella with Renesmee!**

**To **SarraTheDragonGoddess**: You crack me up, you know that? I'm using the racism line in here!**

**To **rose the packs fang**: Yes ma'am!**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Four_

**::Max's POV::**

It was then that Angel snuck up behind the men and promptly bashed them in the heads with one of Esme's prized vases.

They grow up so fast!

Nudge groaned when she saw what Angel had vandalized. "Esme is gonna _kill_ you for breaking that, Ange," she mumbled, standing up and walking towards the kitchen. "Now I don't know about you, but I need some coffee."

I was tempted to follow her—I just about live on caffeine and adrenaline—but I still needed to dispose of the creepy government guys.

Iggy tossed Fang the duct tape and he started binding limbs together while Dalia and Gazzy kept the kids occupied and question-free. Angel was describing everything that had just happened to Iggy while Ig cackled hysterically.

When Fang was done and Angel had tossed the bodies into the back of a truck on the freeway, I called the family together.

"We're going to head on over to the Cullens to work this out. If the government already knows we're here, we might have to move," I stated as calmly as I could.

A universal groan came up from my last sentence. I felt for them. Hey, a bird-kid could get used to waking up every morning without having to fight for the box of pop-tarts and the right to bathe _upstream _from everyone else. It was nice.

But I still had enough maternal power to shove them out the door and into the air.

We made it to the Cullen's, all of them already outside waiting for us. Alice was worried sick and Edward had his parental groove goin' on.

"Max," Carlisle said warmly, shaking my hand. "It's so good to see you again. What seems to be the problem?"

I grinned half-heartedly. "It's seems that the government and my Flock and I are having a slight squabble about our definitions of 'dangerous'."

"Ah."

"So what I'm saying is that we need a bit of help."

"Yes. I see that. Why don't you come on in?"

The nine of us trudged in followed by the ten Cullens (including Jake). Iggy threw himself at the couch, aiming perfectly (of course) and Gavin climbed up and fell asleep on his chest. Dalia scooped up Cora and cradled her, Gazzy rubbing the little girl in between her wings to make her fall off into dreamland. We wanted both kiddies knocked out before we began the important discussion.

As Dalia hummed her little song and Cora began to snore, I started.

"I vote for leaving now and moving quickly so that they can't find us," I said, meeting Fang's eyes. He gave me a look that said _uh…_. I gave him a look that said _we're married and you listen to me._ He winced and looked away.

"Why don't you just stay here? If they use force us Cullens could be over there lickety spilt and make sure they don't lay a finger on you!" Emmett was grinning in anticipation of a fight but I could see one little flaw in his master plan.

"As much as I think we would all enjoy being _kicked out of the action_, I do believe that moving at _vampire_ speed and using _vampire_ strength would get you in trouble with the big cheese too."

Emmett glared at me, frustrated with my almighty reasoning but grumbled submissively.

Emse looked at the five Flock members still in school. "What about your education? You can't just blow that off! Don't you want Coralie and Gavin to grow up well?"

Now it was my turn to wince. So…we hadn't had the best childhood and one of our big reasons for settling down was to actually go to a normal school.

"Change of plans, Esme. Besides, Ig, Nudge, Fang and I didn't turn out so bad! What could go wro—"

"As much as I wish we didn't have to, we do have to go to school. Think of the kiddies."

Dalia's clear, quiet voice washed over the hubbub, silencing the room.

"I say we could just stay here, go to school, and be on our best behavior. That means no bombs." She sighed and rolled her eyes, glaring at Angel. "Or tinkering with government property." She continued. "If the government makes another move, then we take a stand. Okay?"

I saw several nods of agreement and some 'okay's.

Looks like that's the plan.

"Okay guys. Dalia's plan is what we're going to go with. Everyone say your good-byes; I do believe most of you have unfinished homework. No Dalia, you aren't allowed to ask yourself the questions. No Gazzy, you aren't allowed to ask Dalia the questions."

There were several groans of annoyance and some maternal shoves towards the door, but all and all, everyone got back to the house in one piece.

Coralie jumped into my lap the minute I sat down to try to rest a little.

"Momma?" she asked, snuggling into my side. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Yes sweetie?" I replied.

"Momma, what's gonna happen to us?" Her face was so innocent it made me want to cry. I wished I was a little kid with no worries and no responsibility, no creepy mad scientists who give you weird powers and tell you to save the world.

"I don't know sweetie." I said, "I really don't know."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**I wanna cheese bagel!**

**;)**

**--Grey**


	5. Ointment?

**Wow. This took me a ridiculously long time to write. This is like, version 5.6 or something like that. I had to keep on re-writing the opening; it was driving me crazy.**

**Anyways! I had a very long and painful check-up at the doctors the other day and had to get a shot.**

**The Good News: I didn't throw a temper tantrum, start cursing, or kick the nurse in the balls.**

**The Bad News: I'm about to chop off my arm and feed it to the dog because it **_**hurts**_**.**

**Oh, and just FYI, my kidneys are in perfect working order.**

**Disclaimer thingy: Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and Forks High belongs to Forks which belongs to Washington state which belongs to GOD. (Burn.)**

**ONWARD!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter Five_

**::Dalia's POV::**

I woke up to find Gazzy's face inches from my own, a crazy-huge smile plastered across his lips.

"AHH!" I shot up in bed, banging my head with Gazzy's. He scrambled farther down on the comforter, sitting on my feet.

"Can I help you?" I sneered, gently pressing around the bump on my head.

"Yeah. I'd like a number 2 with a large diet Coke."

"Would you like some fries with your sarcasm?" It took one glance at Gazzy's serious face for both of us to burst into laughter. I ended up on the floor next to the Gasman, clutching my sides with tears streaming down my face.

He turned to look at me. "I do have something important to tell you though."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Gazzy grinned again, making my danger meter raise a few notches.

"School starts in fifteen minutes!" He jumped up and ran for the door, stopping only to shoot an "Alice wants you" before disappearing.

I laid there in shock for a minute before hopping up and attacking my closet. An old Earth Day shirt (we _are_ trying to save the planet here!), a pair of black skinny jeans, and a cute black Zim hoodie **(I'm sorry. I LUV him!!) **flew off of their hangers on onto the bed as I franticly brushed my teeth and pulled off my PJs.

After getting dressed and pulling a brush through my black hair, I put on eyeliner and mascara, trying to keep my mouth closed because I was gurgling mouthwash (would you like a side of _epic_ with that _fail_?). With my Converse firmly pulled onto my feet, I charged downstairs and kicked our tricked out computer, turning it on.

I had discovered that I could modify anything with a circuit board, making bomb making much more interesting. Mom had expressly banned all things that glowed (rules out uranium—damn) from Uncle Iggy's lab where most of our operations took place.

Anyways, I had figured out that with a little bit of tinkering, walkie-talkies can, in fact, transport more than just sound waves…

Aunt Alice's face annoyed face appeared on the big flat screen, her fingers rapping against the desk she was sitting at.

"'Bout time you hooligans got up!" she said sternly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who says 'hooligans' anymore?"

"You be quiet." Mom chose that express time to walk by, carrying a filled laundry basket. Alice smiled. "You need to teach your children to respect their elders, Max!" she called, making the stack of laundry stop in its tracks.

Mom looked at the screen with a bemused expression on her face. "I gave that up when the west wing was blown to pieces even _after_ the 'no glowing objects in house' rule had been established," she said dryly, going off to fold clothes.

I laughed; good times…

Iggy walked in with a steaming pile of pancakes in his hands and a little five-year-old monkey on his shoulders. The suspicious disappearing act the pancakes had been performing stopped when Gavin looked up and squealed, "Auntie Alice!" Iggy just shushed him and smiled warmly at the screen, tacking on a "Hey" before dumping the pile in front of me and leaving, probably to find Nudge.

Alice cleared her throat and glared at me sternly. "Now I want you to realize that you're moving on into your freshman year of high school. I realize that Angel is sophomore and Gazzy is a senior and aren't going to be in your classes but you need to remember to behave. No tinkering with computer or any other equipment in classrooms, no showing off in gym, no…_blah, blah, blah_…"

I looked up from my pancakes, licking the syrup off my fingers. "What?" Alice groaned and laid her head on the desktop.

"You're impossible," she said sadly. I rolled my eyes, used to her comments.

"Blame tall, dark, and handsome over in the laundry room, probably trying to get Mom to do inappropriate things with the kids around. Speaking of which," I glanced at the clock in the corner of the screen. "Us kiddies need to get going."

Alice smiled and waved at the camera. "Tell Cora, Nudge, and Gazzy I said hi! Oh, and Total!" I smirked. "Of course. We can't forget Total."

I blew her a kiss before shutting down and swinging my PowerPuff Girl messenger bag over my shoulder and grabbing my Aeon **(Cool phone. Want it. BAD.) **before skipping out the door and meeting the rest of my family.

Ig, Nudge, Mom, and Dad were all bidding goodbye to their respective kiddies. Iggy and Dad gave 'man hugs' to Gazzy and pecked Gavin on the forehead. Mom and Nudge were a little more…enthusiastic.

"Just one more picture!"

"No."

"Wait! Let me fix your hair!"

"No."

"Did you remember your lunchbox? Schedule? Ointment?"

"Yes, yes, and, er, yes. Can we go now?"

Gazzy was standing next to me, still blushing from the 'ointment' comment. I elbowed him, speaking through my teeth as the camera flashed _again_.

"Ointment?"

"Long story. Let's just say that some chemicals give you nasty rashes. That spread. To…other places."

My eyes widened drastically, giving me the weirdest look on the next round of pictures.

When the 'rents had finally deemed us 'ready for action', there was another flurry of hugs and kisses before shoving us into the air.

I helped Gavin and Cora adjust their bags so they fit over their wings before helping them take off. I jumped up and joined Gazzy and Angel, going over the plan again.

"Okay, so…" Gazzy trailed off, glancing at his sister. Angel rolled her eyes.

"Dalia, Gavin, and Coralie are keeping their names. My name is Angela and Gazzy's name is…"

"Zak," Gazzy said proudly, puffing out his chest. I giggled as he dropped a few feet from forgetting to flap but soon regretted it as he shoved me into a piece of cloud.

"Ugh! No fair!" I whined, flying back up to them. I shivered slightly and pulled my damp hoodie closer to me.

Way too fast, Forks High came into view and we landed in the same clearing from so long ago when Mom and Dad went here. I hugged Gavin and Coralie before sending them off the Elementary school that was on the other side of the thumb of forest we had landed in.

I took a deep breath and Gavin smiled reassuringly at me before ruffling Angle's hair. Angel smiled in her angelic ways and linked arms with mine. I in turn linked arms with Gazzy and stared at the crowd of students awaiting us.

"Well?" Angel asked, her voice wavering slightly. We were all extremely nervous. After a summer of bombs, food fights, and wide open spaces, the confining walls of school were going to be a nightmare.

"What now?" Gazzy asked, unsure.

I smiled at my two best friends and pulled them along as I charged forward, a patented Ride family look on my face.

"Just smile and wave boys, just smile and wave."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Yay! Finished!**

**Just so you know, Sims 3 isn't all it's cracked up to be. I like Sims 2 much better.**

**Oh, and the Addam's Family Theme is hard to play on a viola when you only have a week to practice it. IN CLASS.**

**--**

**TO-DO LIST:**

**[x] **_**Order camp t-shirt**_

**[x] **_**Finish chapter five of HHNL**_

**[x] **_**Eat noodles**_

**[] **_**QUIT STAYING UP LATE WHEN YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO BE UP AT AN UNGODLY HOUR THE NEXT DAY**_

**--**

**;)**

**--Grey**


End file.
